The Girl Next Door
by jaclyntaylor0504
Summary: I know it's a sucky title but I didn't know what to call it. Little Amelia Smith's parents just died and she is being forced to live with her Aunt. There's a mysterious boy next door with dark curls and dazzling eyes. Both children are misfits and find a friend in each other. They grow up and become consulting detectives. Follows the main story line after that. SherlockxOC
1. New Home

_These first couple chapters are from Sherlock's childhood, in the point of view of my OC. It's written like a flashback. I do not own BBC Sherlock or any of it's characters._

* * *

><p>"Aunt Jill's house loomed up in front of me. I was only 5 years old and both my parents died in a car crash. The man in the suit explained to me that I would be living with my aunt until I'm 18. Before I got in the car that would take me away, I had deduced the man's entire life. Of course he got angry at me and slammed the car door in my face. As we drove, the city began to dissipate and the countryside emerged. We drove up the driveway of a cozy home. It wasn't small but it wasn't a mansion either. I stepped out of the car and noticed the house next door. It seemed to be about the same size but with an addition. It was obvious they added on a west wing. The windows were nicer than the others, obviously they were recently added in, but only on that part of the house.<p>

I turned back to my new home. All of my things were already here. It was a pretty blue color with flowers surrounding the exterior. I could tell she was grieving by the crimson red roses in the flower pots by the door. I didn't bother to knock since this is my home now, and walked inside. I was in a hallway. To my right was a staircase, and to my left was a sitting room area. The kitchen was a little ways down and was right in front of the hallway. Looking into the sitting room, I noticed a small music room blocked by a set of glass doors. There was a table between the staircase and kitchen doorway on the left side. There was a bouquet of white poppies, condolences obviously from the neighbors, there were more of the poppies in their garden.

I stepped into the kitchen and noticed it was spotless. There was a set of stairs as soon as you stepped in, to the left leading down, to the cellar. The kitchen was huge. There was a small table in the back corner, obviously only meant for the two of us to eat at. There was a small walkway in the kitchen lined with cupboards. At the end of it there was a door that lead to the dining room. There were glass chandeliers above the length of the table, and windows all along the back wall. The table was made to seat 30 people, Aunt Jill is obviously very sociable. There was another sitting room to my left. It was right across from the original sitting room. Both sitting rooms had televisions, coffee tables, and couches. However the second one had a bathroom attached. It had a jacuzzi tub, toilet, and sink. Connected to both the kitchen and the second sitting room was a four season room. It had originally been a porch but was converted to a sitting room, with windows on all of the outside walls.

There was a door there that led to the backyard. I ignored it for now and moved on to the music room. The outside walls had long horizontal windows. There was a baby grand piano in the back that was perfectly tuned. There was a cello, acoustic guitar, and electric guitar resting on stands by the door to the sitting room. There was a flute, clarinet, saxophone, and trumpet inside a glass casing along the wall next to the strings. There was a drum set in the corner across from the piano and next to the door to the dining room. A trombone case lay below the windows across from the door to the sitting room. There was a table in the middle of the room that held a violin case. My mothers initials "JRS" were engraved along the top. I didn't bother to open it, not wanting to disturb the instrument yet. Sheet music littered the floor everywhere. Some was crumpled up and others were flat as if they simply floated down. Music stands were grouped in a corner behind the piano. A stool was placed underneath the violin table.

I played a few notes on the piano before heading upstairs. There were 3 bedrooms, 3 closets, and one bathroom in the hallway. The first closet held sowing kits and scrapbooking kits. The second held school supplies, and the third held extra pillows and blankets. The first bedroom was obviously a guest one. It had a writing desk, queen sized bed, dresser, laundry chute, and a decent sized closet. The bathroom was right next to the guest bedroom in the hallway. It had a shower/tub, sink, and toilet. There was a litter box in the corner, Aunt Jill had a cat. The next bedroom was obviously Jill's. There was a king sized bed, dresser, and attached bathroom. The bathroom had two sinks, a shower, toilet, and walk in closet. Pictures of my mother, Jill, and my grandparents were atop the dresser. Right in the center of them all was a picture of me, the day I was born.

I left the room quickly not wanting to invade Jill's privacy and opened the door to the last room. The room was obviously mine. The walls were painted an emerald green, the bedspread was lime green with blue pillows, the bookshelf was full of my many chapter books, and the dresser had all of the pictures of my family on them. The furniture was all white. There was a writing desk, bedside table, and a dresser. The closet was a walk in and held all of my clothes, as well as my new uniform. I noticed Jill had bought me a few dresses, yep definitely sociable. There was a hammock of stuffed animals along the wall between my bed and the shelves. The shelves held my many knick knacks, as well as a few heirlooms from my parents. My name was spelled out in big block letters along one wall, with little stickers and such decorating them. My countless posters and maps were hung wherever there was room. Most people would think the room was "crowded" but that's how I liked it.

I left the room and walked up the stairs to the third and final story. It was a huge attic space that had been turned into a game room. There was pinball, foosball, and air hockey along the outermost wall. There were four closets, 3 of which were labeled "storage". The last closet held board games, bookcases, and scrapbooks. There was a couch and love seat in the middle of the room, with a 55" television across from them. There was a bathroom as well, with a shower/tub, toilet, and sink. There was a pool table next to the staircase, with a railing beside it. I felt at home here and knew that there would never be a dull moment with Jill.

I ran down the stairs remembering the backyard. I ran out the back door and stopped dead in my tracks. At the very edge of the huge yard was an oak tree. A treehouse had been built into it and stood out amongst the fall leaves. The rest of the yard was filled with toys but the treehouse was what I wanted to see. I climbed up the ladder and stepped onto a small porch. There was a window and I peeked inside. It was painted just like my room right down to the block letters. A bed sat along the far wall with the same bedspread as before. Puzzles, games, and books were everywhere in little shelves and cupboards. A small desk with a sketchbook on top, was right below the window along the left wall. As I looked closer I noticed a figure asleep in the rocking chair. They soon awakened and stared at me with blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**  
><strong>Please leave a review and let me know what you think!<strong>


	2. Aunt Jill

**A/N**  
><strong>I am so sorry for such a late update! I've had a lot of trouble with inspiration lately. Please forgive me and don't forget to review! Also I go to a private school here in America, so I have nothing against them or their students.<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Sherlock or it's characters. I only own my OC's<strong>

* * *

><p>"If I was a normal child I would have thought the woman was my mother. However, I'm not a normal child, and this woman was not my mother. She had the same blonde hair, the same blue eyes, and the same big smile. This woman had bags under her eyes and was a few inches shorter than my mother. Her eyes were red and puffy, most likely from countless tears. This was obviously Aunt Jill.<p>

"Hey Amelia," she smiled at me from the doorway, "Mind if I call you Amy?"

Amy, that's what Dad used to call me. "Sure, that's what all my friends call me."

"I'm glad you see me as a friend." She stepped out of the doorway and gestured to the ladder. "Shall we go inside?"

I nodded, not really feeling as though I needed to speak. She climbed down first and waited for me at the bottom, just in case I fell. She held my hand as we walked up the porch steps. She had a white porch swing and a few chairs littered the patio below. She held the door open for me and I walked in, noticing a black cat sitting on one of the chairs.

"That's Harley, he's my cat." I walked over and pet the cat. As soon as I did he began to purr. "He must like you!" Jill was smiling.

She walked into the kitchen, talking as she went. "So I was thinking we could just have hot dogs and macaroni and cheese for dinner." As if to answer her question my stomach growled loudly. "I'll take that as a yes," she said, chuckling.

* * *

><p>We sat at the kitchen table, our empty plates in front of us. Jill was a funny character, with so many grand stories to tell. She told me about her childhood and how she and Mum would always play pranks on poor grandfather. I laughed harder than I ever had since the accident. I was glad that I had Aunt Jill.<p>

"The neighbors invited me over for dinner tomorrow and I thought you should come as well. They have a son who's around your age as well as an older one. If I remember correctly Mycroft is 11. They're a funny bunch the Holmes'. Don't tell 'em I told you that though." She giggled and I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh and you'll be going to school with them. It's a lovely little private school, you'll fit right in!"

I didn't think I'd fit in. Most kids who go to private schools are snooty and catty. If you are different in any way they reject you, and I am very different than the average five year old.

"Oh look at the time! You'd better get to bed!" Aunt Jill stood and began to put the dishes into a dishwasher. I walked over and helped her. "Thank you so much dear. Now off to bed with ya!"

I walked over to the stairs and jogged halfway up before I stopped. "Aunt Jill?"

"Yes?"

"Could you read me a story?"

"Of course dear." She smiled and I ran up stairs.

I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth. I grabbed my favorite book from the shelf. It was a collection of stories by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Aunt Jill came in and gave the book a funny look.

"The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes?" I nodded. "You know, the boy next door, the one who's your age? His name is Sherlock Holmes. Yep, William Sherlock Scott Holmes." She laughed, "Although he still goes by William. He is a strange boy." And with that Aunt Jill opened the book and began reading "The Study in Scarlet".

* * *

><p>"I woke to the sound of Aunt Jill singing. It was an old Irish lullaby literally named "Irish Lullaby".<p>

_Over in Killarney, many years ago/My Mother sang a song to me, in tones so sweet and low_

_Just a simple little ditty, in her good old Irish way/And l'd give the world if she could sing, that song to me this day_

I walked down the stairs and found her in the kitchen cooking breakfast. I could smell eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

_Too ra loo ra loo ral, Too ra loo ra li/Too ra loo ra loo ral, hush, now, don't you cry_

_Too ra loo ra loo ral, Too ra loo ra li/Too ra loo ra loo ral, that's an Irish lullaby_

I sang along and she smiled at me. Grandfather Wright (Mum's dad) was Irish. I remember he'd come to family Christmases and sing us this song to put us to sleep.

_Oft in dreams I wander, to that cot again/I feel her arms a-huggin' me, when she held me then._

_And I hear her voice a-hummin', to me as in days of yore/When she used to rock me fast asleep, outside the cabin door._

Jill continued cooking and I ran quickly to the music room. I grabbed mom's violin and ran back to the kitchen, playing along as we sang the final verse.

_Too ra loo ra loo ral, Too ra loo ra li/Too ra loo ra loo ral, hush, now, don't you cry_

_Too ra loo ra loo ral, Too ra loo ra li/Too ra loo ra loo ral, that's an Irish lullaby_

We held the last note out as I played the chorus bit again on my violin. Jill made our plates and I put the violin away. I came back and sat next to her to eat.

"I didn't know you could play so well."

I blushed deeply and swallowed a bite of eggs. "Mommy taught me."_ Mommy?_ I only called her that when we were alone at home together. Jill smiled at me knowingly and I realized, I was home. After all this time, I was finally home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**  
><strong>Hey guys! Again, I'm so sorry for the late update! If you want to listen to the song it's called "Irish Lullaby by John Gary". Look it up on youtube and it will be the first video that pops up. Next chapter they will be going to the Holmes' residence! please leave a review and criticize me. It really helps.<strong>


	3. The Neighbors

**A/N**  
><strong>I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! I'm a very busy person and don't really have time to update. I probably would have deleted the story, but there are a lot of favorites and follows, so thank you to all of you wonderful readers. You're helping me keep this story moving. Please review even if you don't like it, all ideas are welcome.<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed wearing an emerald green dress. It was sleeveless and had purple flowers on the skirt. My hair was pulled back away from my face and fell down my back in loose curls. Like most five year old girls, I loved to dress up, and Aunt Jill knows how to dress up. There were tons of different dresses, skirts, and blouses in my closet, all different colors. I had spent an hour organizing my closet by type of clothing and color. We were meeting at the neighbor's house for dinner in a few minutes. I had spent most of the morning organizing my things and exploring the house. I especially enjoyed the music room. I loved to play the instruments in Jill's collection.<p>

"Amy! Time to go!" I ran down the stairs and saw Aunt Jill at the bottom of the stairs, wearing a beautiful lavender dress. It was sleeveless and the skirt swayed with each step she took. It reached down to her knees. We were both wearing black flats and her hair was pulled back into a bun. I smiled and she smiled back, taking my hand. We walked down the sidewalk and up to the Holmes' door. Jill squeezed my hand lightly, knocking twice on the door sharply so that the door shook slightly from the impact.

I was beginning to wonder if they had forgotten we were coming, until a young man opened the door. He smiled politely when he saw Aunt Jill and looked at me quizzically. "You must be Amy. Jill has said many wonderful things about you."

I looked the boy over. He was about 4'9" with dark brown hair that ended at the top of his forehead. His hair would recede later in life. He had a pudgy belly and looked to be about 6 years my senior. He was wearing a tuxedo that was very uncomfortable; he was squirming but he, unsuccessfully, tried to hide it.

"You must be Mycroft. I should warn you to stay away from the cake." I smiled sweetly at him, the way only little girls can. Mocking you with their evil smiles. He glared at me and when he turned away from us, I saw him wipe away the little cake crumbs around his mouth. I giggled and Aunt Jill elbowed me in the arm. I looked up at her and she gave me a disapproving look. However, it was soon replaced by a mischievous grin.

"Mycroft? Did you eat one of my tea cakes?" A feminine voice yelled from somewhere inside. I assumed that was Mrs. Holmes.

Mycroft blushed and looked at the floor. "Yes Mummy."

I fell into a fit of laughter. "You...call...your...mother...'mummy'?"

I felt a prick on the back of my neck as Aunt Jill pinched me. "Amy, how rude! I'm sure my sister raised you better than this!" This time the frown stayed on her face, she was no longer joking.

"Sorry Jill." I was about to go in but her arm stopped me. I sighed, "My apologies, Mycroft."

He gave me a triumphant smirk and went back inside. When I stepped in I was met with the wonderful smell of food. My mouth was watering as I could smell roast turkey. I didn't go very far through the doorway before a tall man stepped in front of me. He had kind eyes and a warm smile on his face. He wore a tuxedo as well with a blue bowtie. He looked to be about 40 years old with greyish hair and brown eyes.

"Hello Jill, how are things going with the shop?"

Jill smiled and hugged the man, "Hello Mr. Holmes, things are going well now that you and the misses donated a large sum of money. I still don't know how I'm ever going to repay you."

"Oh just keep making those beautiful dresses and that debt will be repayed."

Jill chuckled and gave me a small smile. "I'm going to go help Mrs. Holmes now Amy. Mr. Holmes will give you a tour and introduce you to William. Is that alright?"

I nodded and gave her a smile before turning back to Mr. Holmes. "Hello sir, my name's Amy." I held out my hand to him.

He laughed and took my hand and shook it firmly. "Lovely to meet you Amy. How old are you?"

"I'm five just like Sherlock."

He gave me a funny look, but the smile was still on his face. "I don't think anyone's called him Sherlock before. I guess that makes you unique."

I grinned and he chuckled. "Could I meet him?"

"I sent Mycroft to fetch him. He should be down soon, but until then would you like a tour?"

"Yes, please." He crouched down and held out his hand for me. I took it and he showed me everything there was to see in the house. (I won't go into details too much about the house. I'll just assume you guys know what it looks like from season 3)

By the time we had finished the tour it was time for dinner. Jill and a woman came out of the kitchen with the last of the food to set on the table. The woman had the same kind eyes as her husband, but hers were blue. She had blonde hair that had a few hints of grey, and looked to be somewhere around 45. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Oh what a little darling! She's just precious, Jill!" Mrs. Holmes gushed to my aunt. "Where are my boys? They should have came down already."

She walked over to the stairs and yelled, "MYCROFT, WILLIAM! IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW YOU WON'T GET ANY CAKE!"

Well, that did it. The two boys came running down the stairs. They both mumbled a, "Sorry Mummy," as they walked quickly to the table. Mycroft gave me a scowl as he walked past, but Sherlock grinned and sat right next to me. The boy had dark curls, brown or black, I couldn't tell. His eyes were difficult too, a sea of blues and greens swirled around the gold encircled iris.

I smiled but said nothing to the boy as we said grace, and began eating. There was very little small talk, which I ignored finding it all very boring. When I had finished eating I waited for Aunt Jill. Before she finished though, Mrs. Holmes spoke to Sherlock and I.

"Well since you two are done eating would you like to be excused, so you can play together?" Instead of answering we both nodded and I followed Sherlock up to his room. Once inside I noticed that he had a lot of pirate toys, but he was also interested in mystery. He had many mystery books including Agatha Christie.

There was a dog on the bed. Sherlock jumped onto the bed and hugged the dog as if I wasn't there. "Hey Redbeard!"

"Redbeard? Is he a pirate?" I smiled and pet the dog lightly on the head. He barked at me happily and licked my face, causing me to giggle.

"Yeah he's my second-in-command. We always go on adventures, usually to annoy Mycroft." He grinned widely and put his captain's hat on. "You want to help me scare Mycroft?"

I smirked and grabbed an eye patch. "Aye matey!" We both burst into laughter and put on our pirate accessories.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I know it's not much but I don't really have time to ever update! Please review! Also, I'm putting this fanfiction on hiatus, so don't expect an update for a while. The latest will be christmas time. Thanks again for all the support! Also, if you're confused Sherlock is a normal kid right now but he'll become his typical self we all know and love later.**


	4. The Infamous Redbeard

**A/N**  
><strong>So I know you all are probably super duper mad at me, but I had no choice. I have a very busy schedule with school and cross country. However, cross country is now over (or close to over, not sure when I'll post this), so I'll be free for a little while. I still have to train for track, but I will hopefully have more time to write. I'll take 1-2 weeks off after cross country is over to rest and write. School wouldn't be that big of a deal if I didn't have Honors English 2 and College Statistics.<strong>

**I do apologize for the long waits between chapters, and I hope to make it up to you all with a lot of updates during those 1-2 weeks, and also over Christmas break. Last year I wrote an entire fanfiction over Christmas break and started writing this one. I hope you enjoy this lovely chapter.**

* * *

><p>The two of us were hiding behind a tree in the back yard. We were watching Mycroft closely as he snuck a piece of cake in. He was in the garden, hiding behind the rose bushes. I looked at Sherlock and he nodded at me, letting me know to put the plan into action. I quickly ran to the cover of the rose bushes. Mycroft didn't see me, but he had a worried look on his face. He quickly swallowed the cake in his mouth and whispered, "Mummy?"<p>

I stifled a giggle and looked at Sherlock again as he ran to the opposite side of the garden. Time to unleash the beast. I heard a jingling sound as Redbeard ran toward an unsuspecting Mycroft.

"WOOF"

"EEEEEK"

I burst out laughing, unable to control myself. I watched as Redbeard tackled Mycroft, and licked the cake crumbs off of his face. Sherlock was laughing too, but he soon stopped as an angry Mycroft began to chase him.

"WILLIAM! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GONNA..." Mycroft never finished as he and Sherlock began to wrestle in the grass.

I ran over to try and help Sherlock, but I just ended up getting pushed away so I did the only thing I could think of. I screamed.

Sherlock was up and by my side before I could even blink. "Are you okay? Did we hurt you? Should I go get Jill?" The questions continued rambling out of his mouth as he checked for any cuts or scrapes.

Redbeard had also come running and was currently licking my face. I was giggling uncontrollably and poor Sherlock could only stand and watch. Mycroft stood and dusted off his clothes before going inside.

Sherlock and I sat there until it was time to leave. We talked about our many adventures, and how we should play again tomorrow. Sherlock told stories of pirates, and I told stories of mysteries and murder. My stories intrigued him, and I promised that I would show him how a murder works sometime.

* * *

><p>This was how our friendship began and we made up games to play at each others' houses. Whenever we went to my house we would play "Murder" and one (sometimes many) of my dolls would be brutally murdered in the treehouse. One of us staged the murder using other dolls, evidence, and fake blood that Aunt Jill made for us out of paint. We would have to deduce who the murderer was out of a group of dolls (suspects). Sherlock and I liked to make it really difficult as we got older. We kept up the game until we were about twelve, but that's a story for another time.<p>

I remember when we first read about the murder (death) of Carl Powers. Poor kid, drowned in a pool during a swim meet. We would have overlooked it, but something was wrong. His shoes were missing, but everything else was there. Sherlock and I tried to get the police to look into it, but because they are all idiots and we were only kids no one listened. We wouldn't find those shoes until we were in our thirties

* * *

><p>Sherlock and I stayed best friends for a long time. It wasn't until we were twelve that we grew apart. I had gone to America for a summer camp at Princeton for three weeks. I kept in touch with everyone back home and I found out that Redbeard was ill. This didn't surprise me as the dog was getting old and got sick more often. It was never anything serious so I didn't worry.<p>

I had flown home expecting to find Aunt Jill and Sherlock waiting for me, but instead I was met with an upset Mycroft. He was eighteen then and was a lot taller than I was. I'd say he was almost six foot by then. He looked like something was troubling him, but I had learned that if he's upset you don't ask. Neither of us said a word the entire car ride home.

When we arrived he took me to the Holmes' house. I didn't ask, assuming something happened to Sherlock. I bolted out of the car and up to the front door where Aunt Jill was waiting. She blocked my way into the house, and she looked as if she wasn't planning on moving.

"Let me in I need to talk to Sherlock, please!" She shook her head and my heart sank. "Is he alright? Is he hurt?" I would have asked is he dead, but I'm not that stupid. Mycroft would have been crying if Sherlock was dead. He may not show it, but he cares.

"William is hurt dear," Mrs. Holmes was behind Jill now, "Well he's not physically hurt, but he's pretty upset."

The look in my eyes must have been enough to convince the women to let me in because they both moved. I immediately rushed up the stairs to Sherlock's room. Mr. Holmes was in the hallway.

"Amy dear I need to tell you something before you talk to Sherlock. He's been in there for a while now and he refuses to eat or speak to anyone."

"What happened Mr. Holmes?"

He looked at me sadly. "We had to put Redbeard down. The poor dog was too sick to even move."

My eyes began to water slightly. That dog had been Sherlock and I's best friend and now he's gone. Mr. Holmes patted my back and went downstairs. I walked up to Sherlock's door and knocked.

"Sherlock it's me Amy. Could you please open the door? I...I need to talk to you Sherlock. I've missed you and I know it hurts, but we need each other. Please Shezza." I made up this name for him during a game of Murder.

The only noise I could hear was a rustle. A sob racked my body, but I suppressed the feeling. Sherlock wouldn't want me to be sad. I heard footsteps and looked over to see Mrs. Holmes.

She smiled at me sadly and knocked on the door "William dear could you please open the door?"

Instead of the door opening, a note was slipped underneath the door.

_My name is Sherlock now._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**  
><strong>Aww poor Sherlock is sad. This is where a major change will happen in Sherlock. I had to combine my plans for the next chapter with this one so I hope you enjoyed! Please review it really helps motivate me to write! Also favorites and follows motivate me too so if you really, really like it hit that favfollow button! :) I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	5. William?

**A/N**  
><strong>So I just want to thank my two lovely reviewers, RemainsoftheSphinx and broweiss27. Thank you both for the compliments. I also want to thank a newer reviewer that I just saw today, Delanieroberts14. Please continue reviewing. It is honestly the reviews that keep me writing. I almost deleted this story a month after I uploaded it, but I realized that there were people who enjoyed it. I don't really have any specific plans for this chapter so I'm just gonna wing it. Please review and favoritefollow if you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It had been a while since I talked to William. I decided that I needed to call him something different than what everyone else was calling him. I was his best friend, well I used to be. Now all he does is sulk around the house and refuses to talk to me or anyone else outside of his family. He's become cruel to his family as well, pointing out their flaws and reading them like an open book. It made me angry when Mrs. Holmes came over crying. I occasionally saw Mrs. Hudson with Mrs. Holmes. Mrs. Hudson was a friend of Aunt Jill's who had been having marital problems lately and came to live in London. From what I overheard, her husband is in Florida right now.<p>

I was now fifteen, and I missed my friend dearly. Deep down I felt something more than friendship, but sentiment is a disadvantage found on the losing side as William once said. He had been dismissing his parents more than ever, especially because they said they loved him. If I were to explain these feelings to him he'd most likely get angry and ignore me even more. However the ache in my chest was too much to bare. I had no choice but to try to talk to him.

I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. I could hear a conversation from inside.

"Sherlock, would you please get the door?" Mrs. Holmes

"Boring." William said as he walked away.

I heard a sigh and the poor woman opened the door. Her face lit up like a christmas tree.

"Amy! What a surprise! Please come in!" She gushed as she ushered me inside, "He's upstairs. Please talk some sense into him. You're the only person he'd listen to."

I nodded and she hugged me as thanks. She let go and went into the kitchen. I could hear her and Mr. Holmes talking, but I didn't bother to listen. I walked up the stairs and found an emotionless twenty-one year old Mycroft.

_"Amy."_ It almost sounded like I disgusted him.

_"Mycroft."_ I sneered at him and he looked taken aback. He said no more, but sent me a glare and walked downstairs.

I walked up to my best friends door and took a deep breath and knocked three times.

No reply.

I tried again but was met with more silence. He knew I was here.

I would have given up, but I was so lonely lately and I just really wanted to talk to him, so I did the only thing I could think of.

I sang.

_"William, Do you want to solve a murder?_

_Come on let's go deduce!_

_You need to stop ignoring me,_

_it's boring me,_

_there's no excuse!"_

I smiled as I heard a shuffle. William always loved it when I sang for him.

_"With the help of Aunt Jill,_

_we can solve the case,_

_it will not be that hard!_

_Do you want to solve a murder?_

_It doesn't have to be a murder..."_

I trailed off awaiting his response. Soon the door knob turned and I was pulled into his room and his embrace. The door was shut again and he was holding me so tightly I couldn't breathe, but I didn't care. He wasn't ignoring me anymore, and that was enough for me.

_"Amy."_ He sounded broken. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "I've _missed_ you."

William never missed anyone...EVER! What was going through his head that forced him to miss me?

"I missed you t.." I was cut off by William covering my mouth.

"shhh..." He went silent and I listened as the floorboard outside his room creaked. I walked over quickly and opened the door before the person could run. Mycroft fell into the room.

"Idiot..." William and I both said in unison. I smirked at the flustered Mycroft who stood and scowled before he briskly walked down the hall.

William and I laughed and for the first time in a very long time,  
>I was truly happy.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a year since William began talking to me. We were now sixteen years old, but this didn't stop us from spending time up in my tree house. We usually just talked, but sometimes we attempted to play board games, usually ending in one of us yelling and claiming impossible scenarios. Cluedo was always the funniest.<p>

I remember one time William tried to convince me that the host committed suicide in the living room with the rope. After a long argument and a bit of yelling, William threw the board against the wall and suggested we play deductions instead.

Over the years William and I have gotten better at deducing things about each other. Today we were playing deductions again and my emotions were controlling my thoughts. I wanted to know if William loved me the way I love him. I knew how to deduce if someone was in love with you. Erratic pulse and dilated pupils are the easiest ways to tell. However it was not yet my turn so I had to wait for William to finish deducing things about me.

"Something is troubling you." He finished and was now looking at me with _concern_! William never showed emotion, but for some reason he was showing them to me a lot more lately.

"Why do you think something is troubling me?"

"You keep staring off into the distance with your 'I'm thinking really hard' face." He smirked a little and got really close to me. "What's wrong Amy?"

Oh how my head was swimming. I was drunk from the proximity between the two of us. This was my chance. I carefully place my hand on his wrist as I leaned in a little bit. His breathing hitched and I looked him dead in the eyes. His iris was almost completely pupil. I carefully checked his pulse without him noticing, and to my delight it was very fast.

"William." Now it was very difficult for either one of us to concentrate. We were staring into each others eyes our faces a few centimeters apart.

"Amy I.."

It became too much for either one of us to handle. I don't know who made the first move, but suddenly we were kissing. It wasn't a passionate make out session. It was sweet and long and my hands were around his neck and his were around my waist. I'm not sure how long we sat like that, but eventually we needed air. William was grinning like an idiot and I was giggling uncontrollably. It was almost like we were high. Once we calmed down we were looking at each other again, and suddenly we both said the same thing.

"I love you."

We were shocked for a moment but then I laughed a little. William started to lean in again...

"Sherlock! Amy! Dinner time!"

The look of defeat on his face was priceless. He stood and held out his hand to help me stand. Once I was up he kissed my knuckles. I blushed and he chuckled, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"So does this mean that we are..." I began to ask.

"Yes I believe so." Sherlock answered and we both smiled.

We climbed down from the tree house, and as we went inside we held hands. I was finally content and happy with my life.

_How could anything go wrong?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**  
><strong>How could it go wrong indeed ;). I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter! Make sure to leave a review if you have any suggestions or comments. Please followfavorite this story if you really enjoy it! I'm sorry if this is late but it's almost time for finals and I've been super busy! Thanks again to all of my lovely reviewers, favoriters, and followers!**


	6. Jim Moriarty, Hi!

**A/N**  
><strong>So I was sitting in American Lit today, when suddenly I had this huge rush of inspiration hit me. I've just been dying to write this all day now (because American Lit is third hour and it is currently sixth. Just ate lunch! :D ). I just want to make a quick shoutout to sherlockshockblanket, Hummelberry94, and VioletErin.26. Thank you for reviewing! :3 I'm really wanting to just write this chapter so I'm going to go ahead and start now :). Hope you all enjoy the little <em>twist<em> ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Four Years Later<em>

"William get up!" I yelled at him, "We're gonna be late!"

William groaned and covered his ears with the pillow. I sighed and looked exasperatedly down at my boyfriend. I pondered how I could possibly get him up in order to make it to Oxford on time. We were both getting our majors in Chemistry, but I was also majoring in Biology. It was our last week before we graduate, but we only needed to go to the school to meet with Aunt Jill and the Holmes family. Mrs. Hudson said she'd try to make it so we could give her a tour too.

William and I were very advanced. I finished my exams already, but William's were later this week. I was quite happy with my majors. I wanted to be a detective of sorts, a consulting detective is what I liked to call it. William thought it was a wonderful name, and now we have both decided to become consulting detectives.

I smirked evilly at William as I thought of a way to get him out of bed. I walked over to the fridge and held two ice cubes to my face to make my cheeks turn red. I then rubbed my eyes until they were red and sprinkled some water below them. I glanced in the mirror. I looked like I had been sobbing. I made my breaths shorter and walked into William's bedroom.

"W-William." I sounded like I was really upset. William shot up in bed quickly and not long after he was at my side asking if I was alright and threatening to kill whoever hurt me. I couldn't hold it in, and I began laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" His voice was deep from waking up so suddenly.

"You...you totally...fell for my trick." I managed to get out between giggles. I sat down on his bed so I wouldn't fall over.

William huffed in annoyance and gave me a very stern look. However, it wasn't long before he was grinning too, and soon we were both laying there on his bed laughing hysterically.

When we finally stopped laughing William sat up. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Um we have about twenty minutes to get to the school."

His eyes were wide like saucers and he rushed out of the room. "Oh no we can't be late! I'll get ready in five minutes you go call a cab."

He was brushing his teeth in the bathroom now with the door open. He was already dressed since he liked to sleep in his clothes the night before. I really hoped he grew out of that habit. He was wearing a very...tight fitting purple shirt and dress pants.

He finished brushing his teeth and began tending to his wild curls that were stuck in many different directions.

"William?"

He looked over at me with a small smile, "Yes love?"

I smiled sweetly back and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "See you in the cab."

I turned and grabbed my coat on my way out of the apartment. I jogged down the many stairs that went from the tenth floor to the main lobby. There was a kind woman who worked at the desk in the lobby. She usually let us know when the mailman came in or if someone was here to see us. I think her name was Maria, but I wasn't quite sure.

"Morning Miss," she called in her cheery voice.

"Morning Maria! We'll be back this evening after we visit with the family." I smiled at her quickly before rushing out the door.

I couldn't hear what she said back but it was probably something about how she'd make sure no one tried to visit us while we were gone. As soon as I had hailed a cab and gotten into one, William came rushing out and jumped into the cab.

"To Oxford, and be quick."

The cabbie nodded and we were at the college with 2 minutes to spare. Everything was perfect until, "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" William asked me while I frantically searched my pockets.

"I left my phone in the flat."

"After all of that you left your phone at home?!"

"Relax I'll just run home quick and grab it."

"Is everything alright love?" Mrs. Holmes asked me from outside the cab.

"Yes Mummy, Amy is just going to run home quick to grab her phone."

Aunt Jill appeared beside her, "Be safe dear, love you."

"Love you too Auntie."

William kissed my cheek and climbed out of the cab, "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled at him before shutting the door. "Could you drive me back to my flat please?"

"Sure thing dearie."

The cabbie drove off and I looked back once at my family standing on the curb of Oxford, not knowing that that would be the last time I would see them for a long time.

* * *

><p>As we were driving the cab starting taking odd turns, as if he were trying to take the farthest route back to the flat.<p>

"Um where are we going?"

"Depends on what you choose." The man started laughing. "Oh sorry I just thought that was so funny."

"Well I didn't think it was."

"Oh Amy you're too clever."

"I'd ask how you know my name, but considering they said it earlier it'd be pointless."

"Oh I knew your name before you even stepped into this cab."

A million questions raced through my mind, but I decided it would be better if I just stayed quiet.

"I need you to do me a favor and pull off the seat next to you for me."

I kept my mouth shut and pulled off the seat cover. Underneath lay the dead body of a woman who matched my description perfectly. 5'7", dirty blonde mid-length hair, hazel eyes, and probably around 140 pounds.

"What is-"

"That is part of my master plan dear Amy. I've been watching you, and I've noticed that you are just as smart as Sherlock is, if not smarter, and I was thinking that it would be nice to have you play on my side."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Your side? What, are we playing chess?" I laughed again.

"Yes we are in a sense. Sherlock and I are the kings, and you my dear are the rogue queen."

I had stopped laughing. This man had to be a psychopath. "Who are you?"

"Oh sorry where are my manners, Jim Moriarty...Hi!"

He sounded so cheery when he said it that it scared me slightly.

"Let's cut to the chase dear cause I don't have all day. This car is going to be involved in a serious car accident in which the driver and passenger will not survive. However, if you choose to go with me you and I can both live and our dead friends here in the car will serve as puppets. However if you choose not to go with me then you will die in this car. Make your choice."

All of the possibilities flew through my head. My mind was racing, searching for a solution, when suddenly I realized what I had to do.

"I've made my decision."

The man grinned at me through the rearview mirror. "Excellent."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**  
><strong>Man I am a terrible person. I'm just too tired to keep writing and my life has been really hectic lately. I'll try to update as much as I can, but it's really difficult. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger (not really ;) ) but I'm tired and the chapter is already over 1,000 words, so I'll leave it here. I'm not sure how long the next one will be, but I will let you know at the beginning if it will be long or short. I hope you enjoyed and please review, it really helps me out. Thank you all so much! :3<strong>


	7. Sociopath

**A/N**

**Hey guys sorry for taking a while to update again, but I've been REALLY busy with school, sports, my social life, my love life, and my family issues. See, I have to go back to Ohio to visit family soon so I'm freaking out about getting my finals done before I leave, so there's A LOT of stress. Luckily, track will be over this weekend so I won't have to worry about that anymore. I'm not sure how often I'll update over the summer because my school will take back the computer I typically use. I really need to get a new one. Anyway, enough about me you're all here to find out what happens to my OC. I hate that I used my name but I'm too lazy to go back and change it. Please review and thank you to all of my beautiful followers and favoriters (idk what to call you guys XD). Oh also fair warning, my Sherlock point of view probably won't be very good.**

* * *

><p><em>Sherlock's point of view<em>

I stood there on the curb watching for a taxi to pull up with Amy in it. "Why is it taking her so long?" I mumbled to myself.

"Relax Sherlock, she'll be here soon." Jill comforted me.

But her comfort was in vain because soon after and ambulance went rushing by.

"Goodness where do you think he's going?" Mum asked.

I saw the direction he went in and my heart stopped beating. All I could manage to say was, "Amy."

Just like that I began running down the street. I followed the sound of the blaring sirens. I criss crossed through the streets of London with a map in my head. _Why did the taxi go this way? This is going in the complete opposite direction of our apartment._ I skidded to a halt and choked on a sob as I saw the sight before me.

There was the taxi, rolled over and crumpled into a big ball of metal. And there on the ground right next to the vehicle was Amy. Her body had been burned but I knew it was her. There were pieces of her tank top burning, one of her shoes was half burnt but somewhat intact still, her hair was matted with blood and the ends were burnt off. I tried to run to her, but a police officer stopped me. I couldn't think straight at all, I just had to get to her.

I was yelling in hysterics, telling the man that he had to let me through, that I knew her. It wasn't until my family caught up to me, when I heard the sobs of Jill, that I finally calmed down enough to stop struggling. I sat down on the curb and watched as they placed her body in a black bag. It seemed so wrong, shouldn't she be on a stretcher. My throat tightened and tears threatened my eyes. I sat there for a long time just thinking, when I felt a pat on my shoulder. I looked up into the eyes of a man I didn't know.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade." He smiled slightly, "I came to ask you a few questions about the victim."

I glared at the man, but I knew I wanted answers just as much as he did. "I'll tell you what you need to know. IF you let me help you solve the case."

He laughed, "This might not even be a murder kid, it might've been an accident."

It was my turn to laugh, "I don't think it was an accident. Look at the way the cars hit; it's like they were aiming for each other. I think someone was planning to kill my girlfriend, who or why I don't know."

He stared at the two cars and thought for a long while. It felt like ages before he finally said, "Fine."

I grinned at him and he chuckled. "But don't get your hopes up, I'm not sure if my team will even agree to work with you. Most of them are interns around the same age as you, so you should be fine. I'm teaching them the ropes so maybe I could teach you too."

We started walking towards his police car. I looked over at my family, "Detective? Could you please notify my family of my whereabouts and make sure that woman there," I pointed to Jill, "Is taken care of? She's the victim's aunt."

He nodded, "We can take care of that. Is she her only living relative?"

I shook my head, "No she has a grandparent or two in America I believe. Maybe even a few cousins."

"I see. Could we bring in the aunt just to ask her a few questions about the girl?"

"Yes but she'll probably want to stay with me. She'll feel more comfortable."

He nodded and he barked a few orders to his colleagues. I looked back at the scene one last time. My emotions were bottling up inside, ready to burst. But I knew if I wanted to solve the case I couldn't let emotions get in the way. Amy used to call me something when she was really angry. She told me once that it meant someone who didn't feel human emotion. I reached back into my mind palace, something Amy explained to me once that she used to remember things.

_Sociopath_. That's what it was! I'll be one of those. I won't feel emotion and I can solve countless murders. Brilliant!

"Excuse me, kid?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the Detective. "Hmm?"

"What's your name?"

I thought about it for a moment. I remembered how Amy used to call me Sherlock because no one else did, but then she started calling me William when I changed it. Now I wanted my family to call me William again, just so I could hear her sweet voice calling my name again. However, I wouldn't mind if Scotland Yard called me that too.

"Sherlock Holmes."

* * *

><p><em>Amy's point of view<em>

My head.

That's all I could think about was MY HEAD.

"You know Jim, if you want to knock someone out the least you could do is NOT HURT HER HEAD IN THE PROCESS!"

"Oh quit your whining princess and get up."

I slowly opened my eyes, "Well, at least you dimmed the lights."

"Did you want me to turn them ALL on?" And just like that, he turned on all of the bright lights.

I howled in pain and glared at the man in front of me. "You good sir are an asshole."

"I know." He smiled and said in a cutesy voice.

"God you sound like a twelve year old girl." I sat up in the lush bed that he put me in. "Nice place you got here."

"Thank you. I decorated it myself."

"Okay I swear you HAVE to be gay."

He laughed, "No I'm not actually. I'm a psychopath so none of that matters."

I became a little worried at this point, sure he promised not to harm Sherlock and I, but psychopaths are very unpredictable.

"So what do I have to do?"

He grinned maniacally, "Just follow me."

* * *

><p>"NO, NONONONONONONONONO!"<p>

"Amy get out of the car."

"No I am not going to my own funeral!"

He stared at me for a while, annoyed. I returned his glare and we sat like that for a long time in the back of the vehicle. It looked like one of those big cars that MI6 uses or something.

"You aren't actually attending, they'd see you. You're just gonna watch."

I sighed and knew there was no choice in the matter. "Fine I'll go."

He grinned and opened the doors, "Excellent follow Sebastian here."

I glared at the other man but he just smiled at me, "This way miss."

He led me to a big butternut tree (A/N not sure if they actually have those in England) and we hid behind it. I looked out and saw my family along with Sherlock's.

"_Sherlock_."

"Don't do it Amy. He can't know you're alive."

I looked at him one more time. He was the last one there at my grave. It was a few trees away from where I was. I always wanted to be buried beneath a tree.

"_Amy_." I watched as Sherlock broke down into sobs at my grave. "Please don't be dead. You can't be. I need you Amy. I can't be alone. I," he started choking, "_I love you_."

I started crying quietly from my place behind the tree. "_I love you too_," I whispered.

"I can't stay for too long Amy, but I swear to you I will find the man who did this."

A hope began to build inside me. _Find me Sherlock, and I will explain everything_.

He got up and dried his tears and masked his face to look like he didn't care. _Sociopath_. That was the first word that came to my mind.

_Don't do this Sherlock. Don't hurt yourself please_.

"Time to go miss."

"Alright." I walked with Sebastian back to the vehicle.

Moriarty smiled at me with a sort of sick kindness, "How'd it go?"

"Terrible, the least they could've done was sing me a song." I smiled trying to make the best of it.

"Atta girl." He helped me into the car and we began to drive back to the apartment.

"Jim? Would I be able to check in on Sherlock while I'm with you?"

He laughed, "Of course dear, that's your job."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Oh I am loving this so far. See I have two friends at school who love this story so they literally keep attacking me and begging me to update stuff. They're like my little reminder systems like "Hey you need to do this!" Lol. So I hope you all enjoy and please leave me a review or favorite/follow. Thanks! :)**


	8. 13 years later

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about this story this summer because I was working on writing a book! Now school has started again, so it will be SUPER difficult to write. I'll try to update as much as I can! Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy! I apologize for the short chapter as well.**

* * *

><p><em>13 years later (Sherlock's point of view)<em>

I stood at Amy's grave and watched as the fresh rose that I had put there swayed in the wind. Over the last thirteen years, I have gotten over Amy. However, I still feel like I need to visit her once a year to be polite. Amy used to say that we are all just stories in the end and our stories live on through those who remember us.

"I will remember you Amy. I'll never forget."

I had failed in finding the man who killed Amy, but I knew that she wouldn't mind. She was always so kind and understanding even though she was a borderline psychopath. She used to tell me about how she had used to feel guilt and empathy, but lost it when her parents died.

"Could you tell your parents that I said hello. Tell them all about our adventures please. Do it for me."

Amy's grave was the one place I could truly be myself and show emotion. It was nice to know that I could be myself here instead of hiding behind my façade.

"I'll see you again next year love."

I smiled at her grave. It was easy to imagine her sitting here underneath the tree. I could see her writing her stories and talking to nothing as if someone were there. I heard the sound of my phone beeping and looked down at the reminder.

_Lestrade's press conference in five minutes._

'Perfect timing', I thought to myself. I turned away from Amy for about the millionth time and made my way back to 221B Baker Street.

* * *

><p><em>Amy's POV<em>

I watched as Sherlock stepped into the flat that he shared with Mrs. Hudson. Oh how I wished I could run to him inside that flat and let him know I was alright, but I knew I couldn't do that. If I ever came in contact with Sherlock, Moriarty would punish me. It seemed an empty threat until he actually enforced it once.

_I had watched as Sherlock entered the drug den. He had begun to do this more and more often lately. I knew it was his way of coping, but I wish that I could just help him. I waited a few hours, but he never came out. He would usually come out after a few hours and stumble back to 221B. I began to worry and decided to take action._

_I entered the drug den and walked down the many corridors until I found the room that Sherlock went to. He was passed out on the floor with a batch of fresh drugs next to him._

_"Oh Sherlock," I said sadly, "What have you gotten yourself into?"_

_I walked over to him and lifted his arm over my shoulders. I wasn't going to just leave him here. I walked/dragged him out of the drug den and made it partway to the street when he stirred._

_"Amy?" he whispered into my ear._

_I smiled at him. "Gotten yourself into trouble now love?"_

_He chuckled slightly, "Just a bit." He gagged a little and I looked at him worriedly. He smiled at me and said, "You're always so concerned when I see you, but you're just my imagination. I'm probably dreaming all of this up right now."_

_I looked at him sadly. "You are love," I lied to him, "I'm sorry."_

_"It's alright," he said to me, "I'd rather see you alive in a dream than see you dead in a nightmare."_

_I stopped helping him walk for a moment and felt my throat begin to burn slightly. 'He'll never know.'_

_"Alright love let's get you home." I started walking again. A few blocks from the flat, Sherlock passed out again and I had to drag him the rest of the way._

_I left him there on the doorstep and rang the doorbell before running to hid behind the corner. I watched as Mrs. Hudson opened the door and gasped slightly before she helped the man inside._

_I started walking back to Moriarty and I's flat, but I heard her say something to Sherlock before I left._

_"I wish Amy were here."_

"I wish I was too Mrs. Hudson." I muttered to myself as I thought of that day. When I had returned to the flat, Moriarty was furious and locked me in my room. He refused to let me check on Sherlock for a whole week, but by the time I had returned to watching him, he had gotten over the addiction.

I watched as Sherlock left the apartment. I knew he was heading to the morgue because I heard him through the bug in his flat.

"Alright Sherly," I mumbled, "Let the games begin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Omg I'm so excited to start writing chapters about the tv show timeline! I'm really sorry that it was so short, but I don't want to get into the episode just yet. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to leave me a review and let me know what you thought or if you have any ideas. Thanks!**


	9. Johnny Boy

**A/N**

**Two chapters within the span of a week? Oh it's Christmas! Hehe I really wanted to quote that. For some reason my fan fiction says that no one has read the last chapter so I think it's broken. Oh well, I'll just keep updating I guess. I'll try to make this chapter a little longer, but I can't promise anything. Please continue to review it really means a lot to me. Thanks to all of my lovely favoriters and followers. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Amy's POV<em>

I watched as Jeff and Sherlock drove off in the taxi. "Bloody hell," I murmured, "Must I always be chasing after that man?" I stood from my spot as I watched the policemen leave the flat one by one. I looked into the window from my equidistant flat window. I could see John grab his cane and start to head out after Sherlock.

"I could use some company right now," I said while smirking. John had been following Sherlock around all day and I had to admit, it was quite amusing. I was about to turn to leave my flat when I noticed John turn quickly and stare at something out of my line of sight. His eyes widened tremendously and he sped out of the flat quickly.

"Well, here we go again." I laughed and followed suit, leaving the flat and following John to god knows where.

* * *

><p><em>John's POV<em>

I was attempting to multitask in the back of the cab. Trying to find the street names while attempting to get ahold of Detective Inspector Lestrade.

"No, Detective Inspector Lestrade. I _need_ to speak to him," honestly no wonder Sherlock was so annoyed with Scotland Yard. "It's important! It's an emergency!"

I looked up just in time to notice the street I needed to turn on. I leaned toward the cabbie, "Er, left here, please. Left here."

* * *

><p><em>Amy's POV<em>

Where in god's name is this man going? Honestly, it's almost as if he's heading towards that college where I used to meet with the cabbie driver. Oh wait, he is. I laughed to myself as I sped after the cab John was in. Oh it was wonderful knowing exactly where to go and what to do at what time. It was just fabulous!

"Alright Johnny boy, follow the breadcrumbs."

* * *

><p><em>John's POV<em>

I sighed as I exited the cab. The map had led me to Roland-Kerr College, but it didn't specify which building to go into. I looked around at all of the identical buildings and decided that it'd be better just to start in one and work my way around. 'Alright Sherlock,' I thought, 'Where are you?'

* * *

><p><em>Amy's POV<em>

God do you know how annoying it is watching this man run around yelling out Sherlock's name? Honestly it's so easy to figure out how hasn't he found him yet? I'm so bored just watching this process. I strode down the corridor that led to the room across from the one Jeff and Sherlock were in.

"If John won't do it," I mumbled, "then I'll do it myself."

* * *

><p><em>John's POV<em>

I had been running around the college for a long while when I had almost given up. I bent over and took a breath of musty college air before heading towards the last door in the hallway. I could see a small amount of light from the tinted window.

"Sherlock?" I called out as I opened the door.

To my surprise I was not met with Sherlock, but with a young woman who looked to be about the same age as Sherlock and I. She had long dirty blond hair that was tinted red slightly at the tips. She was just slightly taller than me, but still shorter than Sherlock. Her hazel eyes turned from the window of the room to stare into mine. It felt like she was piercing me with those eyes. Suddenly, her red lips turned up into a smile and she laughed.

"About time you got here Johnny boy," she said while grinning. This woman terrified me.

"Who are you and how the hell do you know my name?!" I asked her before pulling my gun from it's holster.

She laughed again and I swore I saw the slightest glint of mischief and heartache in her eyes. "I'm a friend of Sherlock's. The name is Amelia Smith, but Sherly calls me Amy. I know you because I've been watching Sherlock for many years now. Feel free to ask him who I am when you get back, but don't tell him that you saw me."

"Why?" I asked her, lowering my gun as I realized she meant me no harm.

"Because he thinks I'm dead," she replied and I swore I saw the glimmer of a tear in her eye.

Before I could ask her anymore questions I saw her raise a gun from her holster and shoot out the window into the next building before running out the door quickly.

"Wait!" I called out to her. I ran out into the hallway to chase her and saw her turn at the stairs and look at me.

"I'll see you soon John." She smiled as she said this and ran down the stairs and out of the college before I could even figure out what had just happened. I found a smile start to form on my face. 'Amy,' I thought, 'that's a lovely name.'

* * *

><p><em>Amy's POV<em>

I ran back to the flat and slammed the door shut once I had gotten inside. I finally let my emotions take over and sunk down to the floor crying. I did this whenever I had to talk about Sherlock to someone. I just wished I could see him again. It wasn't long before I felt familiar arms wrap around me and pull me towards my bedroom. He set me down on my bed and crouched in front of me while smiling his same maniac grin.

"Amy dear do stop crying. I have some great news for you!" He said while wiping tears from my eyes.

"Oh, and what might these great news be?" I questioned. Thirteen years and I still didn't trust this man.

"Well good for you not for me," he said, still grinning like crazy, "I'm letting you go. It's time to let the games begin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**OMG I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! AHHHH MUCH FEELS, VERY EXCITE! Seriously though I am so pumped for the next chapter! I'll try to keep working on it, but I am a very busy girl with three college classes, sports, and service. It's great (insert sarcasm here). Please leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter, and if you didn't you should still leave one so that I can hear your feedback. Thanks again to all of my amazing followers and favoriters. We should give you guys a name! ;) See you next time!**


	10. When I See You Again

**A/N**

**OMG I hate my life so much right now. I'm so stressed out with homecoming and getting caught up on my online classes. I've almost started crying like five times. I wish I could update the story more often than I do but I'm just so busy with school stuff. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter or the story in general. Thanks again everyone! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Amy's POV<em>

I stood outside of 221B, my hand raised to use the knocker, but I hesitated. I don't know how Sherlock will react and it terrifies me. Just as I'm about to lift the knocker and let it fall, I hear the sound of footsteps from inside the flat and run. I hide among the tourists on the other side of the road. I watch as Mrs. Hudson steps out to grab the mail and then steps back in side. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

_I'm too cowardly to face Sherlock on my own. I'll have to find another way to face him without knocking on the door._

I looked back towards the flat of 221B and I noticed Sherlock in the window playing his violin.

_Oh Sherly. Why must it be this way?_

_RIIIIIIIING...RIIIIIIIIIING._

My phone was ringing very loudly inside my pocket. I pulled it out and groaned when I saw the caller ID. I answered the call and held the phone up to my ear tentatively.

"Hello Sebastian."

* * *

><p><em>Sherlock's POV<em>

I walked into Tower 42. Sebastian had asked me to work a case.

"When you said we were going to the bank..." John started behind me on the escalator. I ignored my companion and instead observed the security systems.

We walked into Sebastian's office and waited for him to arrive. I heard his voice before I saw him.

"Sherlock Holmes!"

I turned to look at Sebastian and stopped in my tracks because a young woman was standing next to him. A young woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Sebastian put his arm around the girl in a friendly way and smiled, "Oh Sherlock, you remember Amy right?"

It was so difficult to think clearly. How could she be alive. I still couldn't read her but there was one deduction I had made.

_LIAR_

I watched, almost as if in a dream, as Sebastian and John made small talk before both turned to me. I was too busy staring at Amy and she stared back at me. I may not have been able to deduce anything about her, but I could read her emotions like an open book, and she could read mine. Her eyes were watery and I could see the trail of tears that had gone down her face during those thirteen years. She looked as if she wanted to hug me but I knew she wouldn't, not in front of the boys. I was angry with her, angry and confused and sad. I wanted to ask her so many questions but they would have to wait. For now I figured it was best to ease her troubled mind.

"Hello love," I said while smiling sadly at her, "It's been a while."

* * *

><p>Amy's POV<p>

It took all of my self control to keep myself from crying. I knew he would forgive me, I could see it on his face. I smiled back at him and let my self control go. I ran to him and hugged him with all of my strength and started sobbing into his shirt like a little girl.

Sherlock was smoothing his hand over my hair and whispering into my ear, "Shhhh it's alright love, I'm here."

This was what I used to have to do for him, and now here we are thirteen years later and the roles are reversed.

"I..I m-missed...you-ou," I managed to say between sobs.

Sherlock pulled away from me and smiled at me reassuringly. I smiled back and wiped my eyes. I looked over and saw John staring at us as if we were insane.

"Hello Johnny Boy," I said while smiling at him.

Sherlock looked at me incredulously, "You two know each other?"

John answered Sherlock's question for me, "She was at the college that night Sherlock."

Realization dawned in Sherlock's eyes. He turned to me, "You? You shot.."

"Yes," I cut him off, "I did it."

He chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder. Oh how I longed to hug him again, to lay in his arms and watch crappy shows on the tele.

"You're just full of surprises today aren't you?" He asked.

Sebastian seemed to be bored by all of the small talk. "Right, back to business shall we?" he said.

Sherlock pulled his hand away and nodded, "Yes that is why we are all here correct?"

Sebastian's smile faded and he became serious, "I'm glad you could make it over. We've had a break in."

* * *

><p>Sebastian led us to the office that had been broken into. I already knew that it would happen, so I wasn't shocked to see the target office come into view.<p>

Sebastian began to talk as we walked. "Sir William's Office. The bank's former chairman. His room has been left here - like a sort of memorial..."

We walked into the office and I saw the painting with the yellow spray paint over the eyes.

"Someone broke in here late last night." Sebastian said as Sherlock and I went to work looking for clues.

It was very difficult for me to not look in all of the right places. I knew who had done this, but Sherlock couldn't know that. If he did I fear that he would never forgive me for what I've done.

John was looking at me curiously. I looked back at him and he turned towards Sebastian quickly. "What did they steal?" he asked.

"Nothing," Sebastian answered. He turned to look at me, "They just left a little message."

Sebastian flicked on the lights and I turned towards the painting. There, across the portrait's eyes, was a long line of yellow paint.

_Let it begin._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**And they are reunited once again! I'm so excited for this story :D. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will try to continue to update. Thanks a bunches Sherlockians**.


	11. Let the Games Begin

**A/N**

**I love holiday breaks because I have a little bit of time to write. I could have named this chapter "The Game is Afoot" but I'm going to save that for a later chapter ;). Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this little flash forward chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Amy's POV<em>

John and his girlfriend Sarah were in the kitchen preparing to eat take away. I would've joined them, but I wasn't very hungry. I knew what was coming, and I just couldn't stand myself at that moment. That was when the men broke into the flat. Sherlock was god knows where, probably solving the case. They reached me first and I pretended to be scared even though I knew they wouldn't hurt me. I was knocked out before I could see what happened to the couple in the kitchen.

So here we are, tied up in some tunnel. I'm blindfolded, so I can't really see anything. Those damn Chinese gang members gagged me as well. I swear to god if they hurt me, Moriarty will kill them. I could hear John and Sarah panicking slightly on both sides of me. John was saying my name and trying to control a sobbing Sarah. That was when those idiotic gang members started talking.

"A book is like a magic garden, carried in your pocket," the woman said, "Chinese proverb, Mr. Holmes."

_Oh lord, they're just as stupid as Moriarty said they'd be._

I'm not actually..." poor John tried to say but had to pause momentarily, "I'm not Sherlock Holmes."

"Forgive me if I do not take your word for it," she remarked.

I rolled my eyes underneath my blindfold.

"Debit card. Name of S. Holmes," she remarked slyly.

"Ah. That's not actually mine. He leant that to me..." John tried to explain.

_Damnit Sherlock, where are you?_

"And a cheque for five thousand pounds. Made out in the name of Mr. Sherlock Holmes," she said triumphantly. God, she must feel so proud of herself right now.

"He asked me to look after that for him..." John sounded much weaker this time.

_Blast these ropes for holding me back._

"Tickets. From the theatre. Collected by you. Name of Holmes," more proof that she has presented.

"Yes. OK. I realise how this looks, but honestly, I'm not..." John was cut off before he could explain.

"We heard it from your own mouth," she interrupted, "'I am Sherlock Holmes and I always work alone...'"

I hung my head in defeat. _Damnit John._

"Ah. Did I really say that? I s'pose there's no point in persuading you I was doing an impressions..." John tried to explain again.

I heard her pull out a gun. I squirmed in my chair. _Damn these restraints!_

"Sherlock Holmes - you're my pin-up. Did you know?" she said to John, "Your friend John writes a fascinating blog - I read it every day. I've made an intricate study of you. But you - you know nothing about your most devoted fan."

I lifted my head again. _Don't mention Moriarty you bitch! You'll get us all killed._

"I am Shan," she said proudly.

"You're Shan? 'The mountain'?" John said bewilderingly.

She laughed, "Shan is two words in Chinese. It also means 'The elegant'."

She suddenly became serious again, "'There is no puzzle, no enigma that my friend Sherlock cannot solve'. Let us put it to the test."

I widened my eyes underneath my blindfold. _No. Please no._

She cocked the gun, "Three times we've tried to kill you and your companion: the flat in Chinatown; the museum; tonight at the theatre. What does it tell you when an assassin cannot shoot straight?" She asked him.

I knew the answer that she would say. Moriarty explained it to me when I worked for him.

I could hear her pull the trigger. "It tells you they're not really trying," she answers.

"Blank bullets. Fired at the museum," she explains, "And the fight in Soo Lin's flat - your companion was allowed to go free."

"If we wanted to kill you Mr. Holmes we'd have done it by now," I rolled my eyes again when she said this, "We just wanted to make you inquisitive."

"Nothing like firing a gun at someone - to make them think they're on the trail of something special," Moriarty probably told her to say that.

"We haven't found what we seek, but no matter. Now we have our own sniffer dog. Sherlock Holmes," she said to John.

I squirmed in my chair again. I hate feeling helpless.

I heard her sniff and started chuckling softly as she said, "The rat who gnaws at the tail of the cat only invites destruction."

"Proverb?" John asked half-amusingly.

She suddenly became very serious and dark, "Do you have it?"

"I...what?" John asked.

"The treasure," she explained.

I sighed inwardly. _Of course we don't have it you twit._

"I don't know what you're talking about," John said confusedly.

"I would prefer to make certain," she said.

I stopped squirming as my blood ran cold. What is she doing?

She rips off my blindfold and pulls me in front of a tarp. Shit. The man takes off the tarp to reveal the ballista. _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._

"Everything in the west has its price," she said, "So. The price for her life. Information."

She leans in close to John, "He said she was important to you, Mr. Holmes. Where's the hairpin?"

They prepared the ballista. I scream against my gag in fear. _Moriarty saved me from death before, but can he do it again?_

"The Empress' pin," the woman said to John.

"What?" he asked.

_He's clueless!_

"Valued at nine million sterling. We already had a buyer in the west. And then one of our people was greedy. He took it. Brought it back to London. And you, Mr. Holmes, you have been searching..." she explained.

John looked at me in fear, he knows how important I am to Sherlock. "Please, please. You have to believe me. I'm not Sherlock Holmes. And I haven't found what you're looking for," he begged her to listen.

She turned and spoke as if addressing an imaginary audience, "I need a volunteer from the audience."

"Please..." John tried again.

She points at me, "Ah, thank you lady. Yes, I think you'll do very nicely."

I glared at the woman and struggled against my bonds again.

The man stabs the bag.

"Ladies and gentleman, from the distant moonlit shores of NW1 we present, for your pleasure, Sherlock Holmes' pretty companion - in a death-defying act," she said proudly.

"Please..." John tried pointlessly.

The woman walked toward me with a black lotus origami flower. She places it on my lap as I stop struggling.

"You've seen the act before. How dull for you," she said to me sickly-sweetly, "You know how it ends."

"I'm not Holmes," John said one last time.

"I don't believe you!" she yelled at him.

"You should you know," the warm voice of Sherlock reached my ears.

_Finally!_

"Sherlock Holmes is a great deal more pompous. With a 'U'. And a great deal more... what was the word, John?" Sherlock asked from his hiding spot down the tunnel.

"Late," John said in an almost humorous way.

Sherlock knocks out the goony in the tunnel. He moves forward to save me, fear in his eyes. The woman raises her gun at him and he stops.

"That's a semi-automatic. You fire it - the bullet will travel at a thousand metres per second," Sherlock said while looking at the gun.

"Well?" the woman asked impatiently.

"Well, these walls have a radius of curvature of nearly four metres. If you miss then the bullet will ricochet," he said as the woman faltered, "Who knows where? You could hit anyone. The bullet could bounce around the tunnel and hit you."

"I have no intention of missing," she said smugly.

"Still. I'd take those glasses off. Can't shoot straight in the dark..." Sherlock said as he knocked over the brazier.

With the fire extinguished, it was difficult to see the harpoon pointed straight at my heart.

Sherlock tries to untie me as the woman shoots off into the darkness. He almost had it, but then the other goony started choking him.

_Damnit!_

I can see John trying to move the ballista out of the way. _Come on John!_

The sandbag is almost to the top. I close my eyes. This is it. Goodbye Sherlock.

I hear the trap shoot and I flinch.

But I'm safe.

I open my eyes as I feel Sherlock untying me. The ballista is pointing a little to my left. John smiles at me then at Sarah.

"I don't suppose there's a chance of a second date some time?" he asks her.

Sherlock unties me and moves to untie the others.

Poor Sarah laughs and then starts crying. I start crying too from stress.

Sherlock runs over to me and kneels in front of me. "I'm not losing you again," he whispers to me.

I smile softly at him, "I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon."

* * *

><p>We went to the bank and explained to Amanda how much the pin was worth. I smiled as I watched John and Sherlock tell the girl. She became ecstatic and started jumping.<p>

"Amy," Sebastian said.

"Yes Seb?" I asked as I turned towards him.

"Will you help Moriarty with his game?" he asked me, phone in hand.

I thought about my options for a moment. I turned to look at Sherlock again and smiled softly. "I think I'll take my chances on the side of the angels."

* * *

><p>Sherlock, John, and I sat in the flat. I sat quietly lost in thought.<p>

"Amy..." Sherlock said, "Amy!"

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"John went to bed."

I looked up and saw the empty chair, "Yes I see that."

"Amy, how did you survive that crash?"

I sighed, "It's a long story Sherlock."

"I don't have anywhere to be yet," he said with a hint of a smile.

"Well, I got into the cab..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**To be continued! I know it's a bit of a rough spot to stop, but I really don't have the patience to write a chapter that's longer than 2,000 words. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please be sure to leave me a review with your opinions! Also, be sure to favorite or follow if you would like updates about the story! Thanks! :)**


	12. The Game is Afoot

**A/N**

**Hey guys! So I was gonna do my homework but then it started snowing outside the school and for some reason I had the sudden urge to start writing. This chapter is flashing forward a bit to episode 3. I hope you guys enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Sherlock's POV<em>

I watched as John left the flat. I felt a slight pain in my heart, an emotion that I hadn't felt in years.

_Regret_.

I hadn't felt that since before Amy left.

_Amy_.

Her name flooded my thoughts. It was difficult for me to understand why she left. She was about to tell me, after the incident with the Chinese gang, but we were interrupted by the police. She hasn't tried to tell me again yet. I have concluded that she is worried. She always bites her lip and looks at the floor whenever she's nervous. She's been doing that an awful lot lately.

"Sherlock?"

_Speak of the devil._

* * *

><p><em>Amy's POV<em>

"Hello Amy," Sherlock said with a very straight and solemn face.

I missed his smile. Well, his true smile. He had a new one now that he convinced himself to become a sociopath. But there are times where I can see through his façade, where I see the flicker of an emotion in his eyes. It flashed again as he looked at me. It was brief, but I saw it.

_He cared._

"I heard the gun shots, is everything..." As I was asking, I turned and saw the smiley face on the wall.

For a moment, Sherlock looked like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I..." he said but stopped before continuing, trying to think of an excuse.

I tried to stifle my chuckles with my hand, but it was no use. "You...(chuckle) shot a smiley...(more giggles) face into the wall?" I asked him trying to stay serious, but failing miserably. I doubled over in laughter, "Oh...hahaha...my...hehe...god."

"Are you really this amused?" he asked me with a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Oh god yes," I managed to get out through my giggles.

Mrs. Hudson came up the stairs. "Yoohoo?" she called out to us.

"We're in here Mrs. Hudson," Sherlock called to her.

She walked in as I fell to the floor, clutching my stomach. It hurt so much from all of my laughter.

"Goodness, what are you laughing about dear?" Mrs. Hudson asked me concernedly.

All I could do was point to the wall.

"What've you done to my bloody wall?!" She said exasperatedly.

Sherlock smiled, and I slowly calmed down on the floor.

"I'm putting this on your rent young man!" She yelled back at us as she headed down the stairs.

Sherlock began to admire his handiwork, while I admired him. I know that sounds weird, but he's always so observant that it's hard to even look at him without being called out for it. I remembered when we were kids and we would sneak glances at each other and the other person would know somehow.

_I wonder if he still..._

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," he said while still facing the wall.

I was caught off guard. _Yep, still remembers_.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and almost dropped the phone.

_It's time._

_-M_

I looked up to find Sherlock awfully close to the window. "Sherlock!" I called out just as the explosion went off.

* * *

><p><em>Moriarty and I stood at the window of our flat. We watched as Sherlock played violin in his living room.<em>

_"One day Amy, I will play a game with Sherlock," Moriarty began, that creepy smile still present on his face, "And you will be a key component."_

_"But why me? Why of all people did you decide to take me?"_

_"Because he cares for you. He may be a sociopath now, but deep down he still loves you," he turned to me, "It'll break his heart when you betray him."_

_I was taken aback by his words, "I'm sorry?"_

_"It's like a game of chess Amy. Sherlock and I are the kings and you are the queen. Now the only question is," he said while slowly edging closer to me,_

_"Who are you loyal to?"_

* * *

><p>I gasped as I woke up outside the flat. I was in an ambulance and they had one of those retched shock blankets on me. I sat up only to have my vision swim.<p>

_I was knocked unconscious. It would probably be best to sit up more slowly next time_.

I tried to stand but ended up falling out of the ambulance into Sherlock's arms.

"You suffered a minor concussion from the impact. It'd probably be best if you sat down and rested," he said with concern in his eyes. I stared at him for a moment.

_So he really is still there. The Sherlock I know is still there beneath all of that sociopathic crap._

And just as quickly as it had come, the emotion left. He was an emotionless rock again.

"I don't need to rest," I said, anger laced in my voice, "I need to kill the bastard that did this."

He chuckled and there was a flicker of amusement and, _was that love? Maybe._

I looked over at my old flat and saw it in flames.

_Well played Moriarty, well played._

"You can hunt them down later. For now, let's get you back up to the flat."

Sherlock put his arm around my waist and my arm around his shoulders. My head was POUNDING. We walked towards the flat and barely made it inside before I collapsed to the floor.

"It hurts, so much," I said as tears rolled down my cheeks. The loud noises outside were hurting my head.

"I know lo...Amy, but we need to get you upstairs."

Mrs. Hudson rounded the corner, "Oh thank goodness she's awake. Would you like some tea dear?"

"Yes please," I said tiredly. I felt exhausted.

Sherlock helped me up the stairs and that was when I saw him.

"Mycroft," Sherlock and I said simultaneously.

He turned and smiled at us in his annoying "I'm better than both of you" way.

"Hello brother," he said, "And welcome back Ms. Taylor. How was hell?"

"It was decent. I sat next to your spot. They're keeping it warm for you," I said sarcastically.

Sherlock chuckled close to my ear. His warm breath sent shivers down my spine, "Good one Amy. That'll grind his gears."

Mycroft seemed annoyed by my comment but decided to ignore me. "You better get her to bed Sherlock. It appears that she may pass out any second now.

He grunted at Mycroft and led me to his room, where I had been staying since my arrival. I may have faked my death, but Sherlock was always one for old traditions.

"Do you remember when we were little and we used to spend the night at each other's houses but one of us would get scared and crawl in bed with the other?" I asked him.

He smiled slightly, either at my rantings or the memory. "Yes," he answered, "I could never forget that."

I crawled into the warm, soft bed and sighed. "You're beds always were warm William," I said in a sleepy haze.

I couldn't here what he said next as I slowly drifted off. All I can remember was the feeling of his lips on my forehead.

* * *

><p><em>Sherlock's POV<em>

"You're beds always were warm William."

My heart fluttered for a brief moment. _William_. That was what she called me after Redbeard...

_No don't think about that. Not now_.

I looked at Amy and couldn't help but smile softly. He hair was fanned out behind her on the pillow. Her cheeks were red from the warmth of the blankets already. I never told her, but I knew she like warm beds, so I put heading pads between the mattresses. She always loved crawling into a warm bed after a long day.

I walked over to her slowly and kissed her forehead, "Sleep well love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**AGH IT'S SO CUTE! I LOVE WRITING STUFF LIKE THIS! Okay enough of my fangirling. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Toodles!**


	13. The Great Game

**A/N**

**Okay so I've been procrastinating on everything this weekend, and after seeing the new Star Wars movie, my fingers are just itching to write a fanfiction for that. However, I promised myself that I would not attempt to write two fanfictions at once again. That just ends terribly for all involved. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>I woke up in Sherlock's bed. I remembered what had happened and sighed in annoyance.<p>

_Bloody Mycroft. Of course you had to show up._

I stood and stretched. My entire body was throbbing from the explosion. I took a few steps towards the door.

"Ah! My head..." it hurt so much. I tried to push through the pain and walk out of the room and flat, but I couldn't make it very far down the stairs before I had to stop and sit down.

Mrs. Hudson walked in with the mail and looked up at me curiously. "Goodness dear, you look as if you've been hit by a bus."

I chuckled, "I _feel_ like I've been hit by a bus Mrs. Hudson."

She set down the letters for Sherlock and helped me down the stairs.

"I know what'll make you feel better," she said as we made it to the floor, "a nice cuppa'!"

I smiled as she set me down at her table. "Thank you Mrs. Hudson."

"You're very welcome dear," she answered from the cupboard as she searched for her kettle and tea. "Now where did I...ah, there it is!"

She pulled out her kettle and began to prepare tea. After having lived with the American for a long time, I forgot how to make traditional English tea.

"You like Earl Grey, right?" Mrs. Hudson asked me as she rummaged through the cupboards again.

"Yes please."

She found the packet of Earl Grey and prepared the tea for me (I seriously don't know how you English people make your tea so I'm not really gonna talk about it).

The whining of the kettle bothered my head a bit, but it was over pretty quickly. She set the tea down in front of me, and just as I was about to take a sip, the door slammed. My tea fell onto my lap and I clutched my head as the pain spread throughout. I cried out and fell to the floor in pain.

"Amy?!" Sherlock's concerned voice reached my ears.

I looked up from my fetal position to see none other than Sherlock bloody Holmes.

"Yes?" I ask him, anger seeping out through my words.

He seemed slightly amused by my anger and turned to Mrs. Hudson, "I need the key to 221c please."

Mrs. Hudson hands Sherlock the set of keys and watches us as he pulls me up and practically drags me out of the room.

"Oi stop it! Where are we goi-mmf," I said before running straight into Sherlock's back.

I stepped back and leaned against the wall until my head quit pounding.

Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock had a small conversation that I chose to ignore. _Not important right now. What is important, is why are we at this bloody do...ohhhhhhhhhhh_.

The game was beginning. Moriarty had set his first puzzle into motion.

Sherlock opened the door and I rushed through before anyone else could get in. I stumbled down the stairs. My head was pounding but I needed to get down the stairs. I practically threw myself at the living room door and fell into the living room. I looked up. My vision was blurry, but I could make out the trainers on the floor.

"Carl Powers," I whispered.

"Amy what's gotten..." Sherlock began to ask but stopped as he entered the living room.

John and the Detective entered the room. I think his name was Lestrade, but not entirely sure.

"Shoes," John said.

I looked back at him with an incredulous looks. "Really?"

He looked back at me then looked away quickly. _Was that a blush I saw? Oh hell no. nonononononononono._

My thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of someone's phone. I whimpered as my head started hurting again.

Sherlock groaned and answered a pink phone. "Where the bloody hell did that.." I began to ask before I was shushed by Sherlock.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone.

"H-hello...sexy," the woman answered.

_No. He's using civilians now?!_

"Who's this?" Sherlock asked as the woman sobbed.

"I've...sent you...a little puzzle...just to say hi."

"Who's talking? Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm not...crying...I'm typing...and this...stupid...bitch...is reading it out."

I choked back a sob. _Jim, what are you doing?_

"The curtain rises," Sherlock whispered.

I looked at him in shock and he looked right back at me.

John was confused too, "What?"

Sherlock turned toward John slightly, "Nothing."

"No, what did you mean?" He asked Sherlock.

Sherlock turned back to me and searched me with his eyes. _He's trying to read me. He knows I know something_.

"I've been expecting this for some time," he answered.

Moriarty began to speak through the woman again, "Twelve hours to solve...my puzzle, Sherlock...or I'm going...to be...so naughty."

I cringed as I imagined Moriarty typing those words into a pager. Sherlock noticed and looked at me as if to ask, 'are you alright?'

"I...I need to go get some air," I said quickly and rushed out of the room. I had my hand on the doorknob of the flat building when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I recognized the familiar pressure.

"You always worried about me too much Sherlock."

"What's wrong Amy?"

"Nothing, the bomber just reminded me of someone I used to know."

I couldn't tell him everything yet, but I wanted to at least hint at it.

"Alright." I could tell he wasn't satisfied by his tone of voice.

I turned back to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He stiffened up and looked at me as if I were a ghost.

I smiled. "I'll be back soon," I said before running out of the flat.

* * *

><p>I didn't get very far when <em>he<em> texted me.

_Where'd you go Amy? The game isn't over yet._

_-M_

I groaned and texted back.

_Just needed to see an old friend._

_-A_

It took him a few minutes to respond again.

_Meet me at your grave._

_-M_

I looked up at the street sign and sighed. _Here we go again._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**You may have noticed I changed the name ;). I really like the name Amy. Idk it's just me. I'll change the name in all of the chapters today. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter! :D**


	14. A Tiring Game

**A/N**

**Do you know how difficult it is to try to focus on anything right now?! It's impossible! I've got so much homework every night, golf is starting soon, and musical is almost here. I swear I'm about to pass out. However, I need to get this chapter out for you guys or I fear I never will. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Amy's POV<em>

I sat at the grave that had cause so much grief for years. The tree next to it provided enough shade for one to hide there from any prying eyes. I waited for Moriarty to show up. God forbid the man be on time for once in his life.

"Well well well," he said as he walked up behind me, "not getting cold feet now are we Ames?"

I smiled slightly at the nickname. The man might be a pain in the ass, but I don't think I could have survived those years in his flat without that humor.

"Of course not Moriarty," I said as he sat beside me, "but I'm not on your side remember?"

He smiled, "Right, you want to help Sherly out."

I nodded watching the wilting rose sway in the wind.

He chuckled and leaned towards me. "I'm not giving you up that easily Ames," he whispered.

I must have looked shocked because he just kept grinning as he stood and walked away.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled at him.

He just turned and winked at me before walking away.

I didn't know what he had planned, but it scared me. My heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest and my stomach churned.

"That little shit," I whispered.

* * *

><p>I walked back into the flat. I could hear Sherlock yell, "Where are you? Tell us where you are."<p>

I ran up the stairs as Sherlock phoned Scotland Yard and told them the name of a parking lot.

_The woman_.

Sherlock looked at me with a glare that said, _We need to talk_.

_Soon_, I mouthed to him.

I felt so light headed right then that there was no way I could speak with Sherlock that night. He hung up the phone and walked towards me.

"Amy, where have you been all day?" He asked me while grabbing my shoulders.

"I had to run a few errands." I had to lie to him. If he knew the truth, he'd hate me.

He looked very unconvinced so I tried to reassure him by whispering in his ear, "Tomorrow."

He nodded and let me go. I nodded my thanks and walked to his room. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><em>Sherlock's POV<em>

John and I decided to head to Scotland Yard the next morning. Amy was still asleep and I didn't want to bother her, so we left without her.

"She lives in Cornwall. Two men broke in wearing masks, forced her to drive to the car park and decked her out in enough explosives to take down a house," Lestrade told John and I.

I stood at the window with my hands in what Amy called my "thinking position". I knew that she knew more than she let on, but I couldn't just ask her about it in front of John or Lestrade. She'd be here soon. She couldn't resist a good mystery.

_Unless she already knows the answers._

I was shocked by this thought. Of course she didn't know. But maybe she did. She seemed shaken up by what the bomber had said yesterday, and almost immediately after, she disappeared. Something was definitely wrong.

"Told her to phone you. She had to read out from this pager," Lestrade continued.

I walked over to the desk. "And if she deviated by one word, the sniper would set her off."

"Or if you hadn't solved the case," John interjected.

I walked back to the window and mumbled, "Oh. Elegant."

_Does John really not trust me?_

"Elegant?" John asked incredulously

"But what was the point? Why would anyone do this?" Lestrade asked.

"He's a psychopath," I heard Amy say from behind me. _Finally_. "Sherlock's not the only person in the world that gets bored."

I remembered shooting the wall a few days ago and smiled.

Lestrade's phone went off, "You have one new message."

I turned around just as three pips went off and a fourth long one.

"Four pips," John said.

I looked up at him, "First test passed, it would seem. Here's the second."

I looked at Amy briefly to see her white as a sheet. She leaned against the wall for support and I knew I needed to solve the case without distractions. I quieted my thoughts about helping her and showed everyone in the room the picture of the car that I had just received.

* * *

><p><em>Amy's POV<em>

I don't know how much longer I can take this bullshit. My head was swimming and my balance was off. I had to lean against the wall just to keep myself upright.

I watched as Sherlock took a phone from Donovan. She looked at him with disgust, "It's for you, freak."

Oh how badly I wanted to punch her. I knew I didn't have enough energy to do that though, so I used what little energy I had to move next to Sherlock. I had to hear the conversation some how.

"Hello?" Sherlock asked into the phone.

"It's okay that you've gone to the police," a young man said. He sounded so terrified.

_Why Jim? Why did you do this?_

"Who is this?" Sherlock asked, "Is this you again?"

"But don't rely on them," the young man continued to read off the pager, "Clever you guessing about Carl Powers. Or...did Amy tell you?"

Sherlock went rigid immediately and turned to ask me what was going on. I just shook my head at him to show I didn't know. I hated lying to him, but I had no choice. It was for his own good. He probably didn't believe me anyways, but it was worth a shot.

"What do you mean?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh you'll find out soon, very soon. Nevermind that, this is about you and me."

"Who are you?" buses could be heard driving past on the other end, "What's that noise?"

"The sounds of life, Sherlock," answered the young man, "But don't worry...I can soon fix that."

I covered my mouth in horror. Sure Jim was a psychopath, but he had never done anything like this before. Not with so many lives on the line.

"You solved my last puzzle in nine hours. This time you have eight."

The phone clicked as the young man hung up.

"We've found it," Lestrade said to us.

Sherlock nodded and followed Lestrade out the door. I tried to follow as well, but just ended up stumbling and falling to the ground. A hand made it's way into my line of sight, and I looked up to see John looking at me concernedly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," I managed to say as I took his hand, "I'll be okay."

He helped me to my feet and laughed at me. "Maybe you should stay here and rest. Sherlock will be able to save him."

"I know he can, but I still want to go," I said while stumbling over to the door like a drunk.

It was at this moment that the young Molly Hooper walked past the door. She stopped and walked back when she saw me struggling to walk.

John used this opportunity to his advantage. "Molly! Would you be a dear and keep an eye on Miss Amy here?"

Molly smiled and nodded, "Of course."

I glared at John as he walked past me. He was halfway to the door when he turned and yelled back, "Take care of her. She looks faint."

Molly laughed, but as soon as she turned to look at me she stopped. I was glaring as hard as I could considering my head was dying.

_Yup. I definitely have a concussion_.

"Are you alright?" Molly asked me.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, would you mind taking me down to the morgue?"

She nodded a bit too quickly, "Of course! Right this way."

She wrapped an arm around my waist and kept me steady as we made the trek down to the morgue. She blabbered on about cases she completed with Sherlock and how amazing he was. If I was the jealous type, I would have punched the girl by now. However, I am much more level headed than that so I kept my fists from flying. I did have to admit though, she seemed to be very fond of Sherlock. I decided to interrupt her present ramble.

"You like him, don't you?"

"WHAT! Oh nonononononono he and I are j-just friends."

"Friends don't talk about their friends the way you talk about Sherly. I just want to know your intentions."

"Y-your his childhood sweetheart, right?"

"Yes, one might say that. Why do you ask?"

"He used to talk about you an awful lot when he thought no one else was around. He'd talk to you as if you were there. I had to search your name on the internet before I had any clue who you were. He obviously loves you a great deal," She rambled on.

A blush crept onto my cheeks. _Sherlock_, _I'm so sorry_. Suddenly my legs gave out and my vision grew blurry. I fell to the floor just as I heard Molly yell my name. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thank god I got this chapter written. I'm hoping to get to the pool scene soon. I have some great ideas for that part. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for supporting me and my story! **


End file.
